


Wrecked

by centeast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centeast/pseuds/centeast
Summary: What happened if Clint sacrificed himself instead of Natasha?





	Wrecked

The snap.

The blip.

Whatever it was called, wrecked Y/N’s life.

Before whatever it was being called, she was happy, with her amazing boyfriend, and her numerous friends. After moving to Seattle, she had kept in contact with many of her people from back home. However, the one person, she hadn’t talked to be her brother Clint.

She knows that she should have called him or checked on him or whatever. However, she saw him on the news numerous times, saving the world from who knows what from who knows where. She had met his team, and everything. Y/N did not hate him or anything. It was just they had not been close since he joined SHIELD. And since she had gone to college.

Y/N had been at Clint’s wedding to Laura, she loved Laura like a sister and was beyond excited to be an aunt. Once Clint “retired” the relationship between the siblings had improved. Laura had become her best friends and her confidante in life. Clint and Y/N became close to where they would consider each other close friends.

While Clint was initially cold to Y/N’s boyfriend Marcus. When things weren’t good between Y/N and Clint, Marcus had been there to give her a place to land and someone to love her. They had met right after Clint’s first retirement. Clint had threatened Marcus with torture, among other things if he ever hurt her.

The only thing Marcus did to hurt her was to be one of the millions dusted after Thanos’ snap. They had been planning their first vacation in more three years to Peru. They were going to hike Machu Pichu and see as much as they could. One minute they were organizing and choosing their hotels as well as their expeditions. The next thing she knows, there is silence.

All she hears is the random voices of Marcus’ coworkers, well the ones that survived anyway, and the random thunder outside. The thunder made no sense, as it had been a beautiful day. No clouds, just beautiful sunshine. Thinking back on it now, she thinks it could have been the massive amount of lives taken or the change the infinity stones had once they were all assembled. Something all of Clint’s friends had tried to prevent. But couldn’t. Y/N knew she shouldn’t blame them. She also knew she shouldn’t blame Clint either. He wasn’t in Wakanda, he was where he needed to be, with his family.

Y/N lived the next week after the snap, unsure of who in her life was gone. When Clint showed up at her door two weeks after the snap, he nearly collapsed from relief at seeing Y/N standing in front of him. It was then that she learned that all her family was gone, leaving her and Clint to keep going. Y/N was in shock when her brother told her that Laura and all three kids had been dusted. All she could do was hold her brother and comfort him. Both in unimaginable agony.

Clint began to use Y/N’s apartment as a home base. When Natasha or Steve would ask if she had seen Clint, she had to lie. While she did not know where he went to do his business at hand. The only thing she asked of him was that he return each time he left. He always did. When he asked her to not tell a soul where he was or what he was doing, she always did. Anything to keep each other in their lives. For five years this kept going. It ended when Nat showed up at her door begging to say anything about where he was. It ended with her curled in a ball on the floor of the Avenger’s compound. But that’s getting ahead of everything.

______

Y/N wished she could have not opened the door, but she knew Natasha would wait outside her door until she found out where Clint was. Because she knew Nat would kick her ass, but also would protect her to the end of the world, Y/N told her exactly where Clint was.

Tokyo.

As she was packing up her apartment, her door swung open to show her brother.

“They want me to go back to New York,” Clint quietly explained. “I won’t go if you do not want me to. You are all I have left besides Nat, and I don’t care what the mission is, but I won’t go if you don’t want me to.”

Y/N knew she could say no and nothing would change. Nat would go back to New York and tell the rest of the group that Clint needed to be home. But she also knew that her brother would keep wondering what he could have done to change the outcome. She knew she’d have to say yes.

“I don’t care what they say, but as you said, we are all each other has left. You go, I go,” Y/N said tearfully. She knew every mission carried a risk. She knew every time he walked out the door, it could be the last. She wanted to be the one to be there when he left, that used to be Laura’s thing, but she…

“Let’s go. I don’t care what they say. Nat would love to have another woman around anyways.”

The ride to the compound did not take long thanks to Tony’s Quinjet. It seemed she had only dozed off vaguely listening to Nat and Clint talk about what was about to go down. Even though the landing was so smooth and easy, Y/N was greeted by her brother’s face.

“Hey Dork, we’re here. If anyone gives you shit about being here, give them shit then kick their ass,” Clint joked. He knew there was going to be some backlash about her being there. However, they all know her, it should not be horrible.

“Look it’s the prettier Barton!” She heard a voice exclaim. It belonged to the one and only Tony Stark. Even though they hadn’t seen her in years, the jokes still came.

“Hey, I’m more than just a pretty face! I am the smart one too!” Y/N replied. After 7 years, the banter between the two of them still came naturally. She did not agree with his view on the accords, but the two of them came to a sense of peace after she found out that Stark had worked to lower the sentence for Clint and Scott. “But in all seriousness, what can I do to help? I may not be a superhero, but whatever I can do to bring everyone back, please let me help.”

“What do you know about time travel?” Cap – Steve- asked.

“Enough to make it nearly impossible. Most would say it can’t be done, but most groups don’t have two of the most amazing minds on the idea either,” Y/N started. For most, it could not be done without knowing about quantum physics. She already knew that they had researched it. “You are going to need to most start of the art suits because research has shown that the body cannot respond to that type of manipulation and survive.”

All she could see was the shocked faces of the few people who hadn’t met her, and the smirk of her brother. He knew that’s how she would get on the good side of the group.

“Okay, let’s get to work.”

As the weeks went by, she kept working. She knew the research and chats that the team had about who would go with who and where. Once the suits were finished the Avengers were ready to test everything.

She was right next to the gateway when Clint had come back with her nephew’s glove, tears in both of their eyes.

“You saw them? Was everything…” She couldn’t keep the tears from falling.

The night before the mission, he finally told her where he and Nat would be going.

“Listen, this planet, Vormir, it’s a whole other galaxy. Thanos took his daughter there and left without her. If we want to get the soul stone, we must exchange something for it. I’m not sure what that is, but I wanted to spend the night just talking and maybe answer questions. Would you be up for it?” Clint asked.

There was no way she could say no. The questions ranged from asking about food and talking about growing up. They had already talked about their rift, but this was their time and their conversations. As the night transitioned into the morning, the siblings couldn’t bear to part. The departure time grew closer. And Y/N knew she would have to stay behind as they did what they needed. It was not going to be a long wait, but she knows it is going to be an agonizing minute at most.

“Listen, Y/N, you know I love you. I grew up protecting you. Can you do something for me? If this works and I’m not here, please let Laura and the kids know I love them, and it was always them?” Clint began. Y/N could not bring herself to speak. All the Avengers had come to her asking the same. But she knew Clint’s would hurt the most. “You have made me the proudest older brother. You have become an amazing woman and I can’t wait to see what you have ahead of you. I love you, sis.”

All Y/N could do was a nod. She did not want this to become goodbye. “I love you too.”

As she watched them all disappear, she found herself pacing the same piece of floor repeatedly. It seemed like it had been hours, but in reality, it had been about ten minutes once everything started to move and whir. When the Avengers started to reappear, she noticed they were missing one person. Her brother.

“Nat, Tony, Steve, where is Clint? Where is my brother? What did the hell happen? Someone, tell me something!” Y/N asked in tears.

As Nat walked toward her with Tony and Steve flanking her, Y/N could see the tears in all their eyes and the tears that had already fallen down Natasha’s face. She knows Nat would never sugar coat anything, nor would she lie to her about Clint.

“Y/N, we found out what we had to exchange for the soul stone. We had to exchange another soul for it. We were both ready to sacrifice ourselves. I was all for it, I tried to be the one. He…he apologized and told me to tell you he’s sorry and he loved you. He shocked me to the ground and then he… he… jumped, I could not stop him. I am so sorry,” Nat finished nearly sobbing.

Y/N just let the tears fall and found herself in a ball on the floor. The arms of someone around her to comfort her.

The process to get the stone, wrecked her just like the old snap did. She always had the remaining Avengers to help her and be there for her and Laura. The old snap took so much.

The new snap restored nearly everything to normal. Nearly.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not write more of this pairing as I struggled mightily writing this story. I will write more about this universe, but not this pairing.


End file.
